


Something To Believe In

by HoneyPotAnt



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew, Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M, Multi, immortality AU, trans!Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyPotAnt/pseuds/HoneyPotAnt
Summary: Geoff and Jack trade their souls for Immortality in ancient times. Jack was sick and remained so is as a price for her immortality.Now the crew is together but barely functioning after Jack falls into a prolonged illness bout after a heist.The lads decide this is an awful way to spend eternity and try to track down the demon who made the exchange with Geoff and Jack. They attempt to force the demon to take something for in exchange for Jack's health.





	

The sun beats down, rippling the world and turning sand to glass. The earth is golden with sand that kicks up past Geoff's steel eyes. Wrapped white cloaks with ornate red insignias sprawl up to his eyes and bunch up as he squints at Jack. His lovely Jack, writhing under the sun and grasping at sand, trying to find him. 

Geoff gets on his knees tossing sand behind him. He uncovers stone tablets sunk with time, feeling their groves and pockets. He wipes off the last of the sand and grit before crawling back to Jack. He clutches her tiny frame, pulling her up onto his knees and to his chest.

A forgotten language rumbles past his lips and he stands. Leg to leg from knee to knee, the sand billowing and burning through their fabrics. He sets Jack in the center and clutches at his robes for the items he needs. Out comes a chunk of mishapen, gritty gold, a clay jug of alcohol, a pouch of ash, feathers of a white bird, teeth of a cur, and an ornate knife. In each circle groove he places an item. The knife stays in his hand. 

Each item of plenty rests in the cool stone as Geoff kneels back next to Jack. He strokes her cheek and moves an orange hair from her soft face.  
"I promise you'll be with me forever, I'm not going to leave you, Jack." Geoff draws the knife over his tribal tattoos and lets the blood run down his forearms. He takes the knife and gently cuts Jack's palm.  
"You're okay Jack, it didn't hurt did it?" The blood drains into a large basin carved out of the center. Suddenly, heat chokes Geoff, his lungs burn, he can hear Jack coughing, but the heat blisters his eyes and he must shield them to escape the blaze.

The heat dissipates as soon as it arrived. Now it lingers as warmth that emanates from a man dressed in red robes. He wears a crown of gold and glass that rests against the horns that bare through his skin. Tiny horns prod out of his forehead and large curled ones stretch from his curly rust hair. Gold rings adorn them and chains connect the tips of his largest horns. He flashes a fanged grin and his body stands thick like coal. 

Geoff stares up the monster and he darts to grab ahold of Jack. He picks her up and squeezes her against his chest. His eyes harden and he raises his chin to speak with bravery.   
"God of the eternal flame, I beseech you though I am nothing to you. I ask for immortality for me and my wife."  
The demon chuckles a light laugh and launches at Geoff, his long fingers force Geoff into the baking stone by his neck. Jack falls from Geoff's arms and she groans out for Geoff. 

"I am Burns, Phoenix God of those who fall and rise. What do you have in exchange for my gifts?" Beady bird like eyes stare at Geoff, they seem to flit about at any movement. Geoff swallows past the lump Burns presses into his throat. 

"My soul!" His voice cracks, "and the soul of my wife so she may have immortality too!" Burns sharply rises and swoops over the sickly frame of Jack. His cloak trailing behind him like a plume. 

"I do not want a sick soul. I shall take yours Geoffrey but not the girl creature." Burns coos, the clump of gold attracting his eyes. 

"She's not a creature, she's just a woman." Geoff calls out with a hoarse voice, reaching his hand out towards Jack'a shoulder. Burn turns his head inquisitively, darting lower to examine Jack. He turns Jack over with a clawed foot and pulls down the robes over her face. The Phoenix seems to consider,

"Tell me what she is. I do not understand." Burns looks straight through Geoff as he wipes the corners of his mouth and the sand from his eyes. 

"A woman with the predetermined body of a man. She is beautiful and sick with an illness no healer can ease. She has orange hair longer than the day, elegance in her body when she moves, a tongue that burns with ice. I am her's and she is mine. We want an empire, we want a family, we want to live, we want eternity." Geoff chokes pulling Jack into his arms. She mumbles softly against him, her cheeks dusted with sunburn. 

The Phoenix God turns slowly and looks down at Jack. He swoops and plants his lips to hers before charging Geoff. Geoff sees a brillant crimson as Burns kisses him. His lips roughly pressed against Geoff, drawing his soul out from his mouth. Ash rapidly fills Geoff's mouth and he sputters and coughs as fire bursts and vanishes around him.

 

Geoff wakes up in bed, coughing and sputtering as he throws himself up into a sitting position. He grasps at his throat before grabbing the water next to his bed and swallowing it down. Only after he slams it does he note the burn and hiss of vodka.

Silk maroon sheets cover his king bed and dark blinds cool the room off from the Los Santos summer Heat. His clock stares back at him in red, 9:36 am, a shitty time to get up. He pulls his hands down his face and peaks over his fingertips at Jack sleeping soundly next to him. Her lip quivering in soft, milky sleep. 

She needs the rest, the next heist is coming near. The crew needs their second in command of the city.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos appreciated. This is my first multi-chapter!


End file.
